1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card connector configured to allow attachment of different kinds of memory cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card connectors for detachably attaching memory cards are incorporated in electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, cellular phones, and electronic copiers. Electronic apparatuses read image data or audio data recorded on memory cards attached to their card connectors, and perform predetermined processing.
Currently, memory cards are available in various shapes and structures. For example, memory cards are provided such as Memory Stick (trademark), Memory Stick Duo (trademark), SD Memory Card (trademark), and MMC (MultiMedia Card) (trademark). Therefore, it is desired that card connectors allow selective attachment of various kinds of memory cards. Therefore, there are provided card connectors where a first insertion part for inserting a first memory card and a second insertion part for inserting a second memory card are disposed in a superposed manner. (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-012348.)
The universal-purpose characteristics of electronic apparatuses with respect to memory cards are improved by providing the electronic apparatuses with such card connectors that allow selective attachment of various kinds of memory cards. Further, this eliminates the necessity of providing individual card connectors for corresponding memory cards, thus making it possible to reduce electronic apparatuses in size.